Jacob Daniel Johnson
Jacob Daniel Johnson was the son of Dream Master Alice Johnson and Dan Jordan. Jacob's first appearance is in'' A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, where he appears in Alice's dreams and was the key Freddy used to live on after his soul shattering demise. Since he appeared at the age of zero and defeats Freddy without anyone else's help in ''The Dream Child, Jacob has the honor of the youngest and also the first Nightmare hero that defeats Freddy Krueger with his own power. History The Dream Child Unknown to Alice, it appears that Jacob inherited his mother's gift of pulling others into dreams. Mainly his, since Dr. Moore later on told Alice that babies could dream as they develop. Freddy manipulated the baby into helping him and was unwittingly used so Freddy could kill many people, including his own father Dan Jordan. Jacob would meet Alice, unknowingly, in her dreams and tried to befriend the boy. It appeared that Freddy had plans to use Jacob as a protege or apprentice, and told him that Alice didn't want or like him. Jacob also became the object of a custody battle with his paternal grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Jordan and Alice. Alice made a scene at the prenatal ward, causing Dr. Moore to call them. Worrying for the baby, they confronted both Dennis Johnson and Alice. While they clearly wanted Jacob, Alice stood her ground and refused to give up her son as Dennis stood by her side. After the deaths of their friends Greta Gibson and Mark Gray, Yvonne Miller and Alice devised a plan for Yvonne to find and free Amanda Krueger, while Alice tries to save her son from Freddy. Alice finally convinced her son to trust her. As Yvonne was looking for Amanda's body, Alice and Jacob spent their time in the dreamworld running from Freddy. Freddy even attempted to use Dan's form to get Jacob to come to him. But Alice, seeing through this got Jacob to run away from him instead. However, Freddy caught up with them and tried to seize Alice within himself. Alice then succeeded in pulling Freddy's soul away from her body with her Dream Master power, but because of the strong pain, she loses her strength to fight back. Fortunately, seeing Freddy for what he was, Jacob tricked him into letting Alice go. Amanda, now freed by Yvonne, gave Jacob advice to use the power Freddy gave him, against him. Jacob turned on Freddy and was able to release the souls of Alice's friends and his father; reducing Freddy to a helpless infant. By removing Freddy's power, Jacob was able to return to his infant self, and disappeared into Alice's womb. Amanda begrudgingly took back Freddy into hers. She held back Freddy by sealing him away, keeping Freddy from harming Alice anymore. Months later, Jacob is born and in Alice's custody. He's seen on a warm picnic with his mother, grandfather, and Yvonne. Later Story It was confirmed Alice takes Jacob away along with his grandfather Dennis Johnson after the events of The Dream Child. Since Jacob was never seen in any Nightmare films later, it can be confirmed he lives a normal but happy life along with his family. Other Appearances In Literature Jacob has an unofficial appearance in novel side stories. It took place a few years after the events of Nightmare 5. Jacob, now grown up, together with his mother Alice have returned to Springwood in order to finish up with her father's belongings after he died (implied to be by Freddy). Alice is uneasy about returning, but eventually reunites with Yvonne who is now a Police Officer. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Still unofficially, Jacob appears in year 2009, when Freddy Krueger returned and began to wreak havoc among the citizens of Washington. His mother Alice reveals to hero Ash Williams that her years of being a Dream Master have left her terminally ill, and she is dying. Freddy succeeds in killing Alice later, who then releases her dream powers to Jacob, who then revives the spirit of the Elm Street Children. Trivia *Since Freddy was always defeated by female characters, Jacob has the honor of the first and the only Nightmare hero that defeats Freddy with his own power. *Though Jacob appears at the age of 8 in the film, his exactly age was only 0, making his the youngest Nightmare character in the series. *Jacob's line "School's out, Krueger" becomes one of the most famous Nightmare on Elm Street quotes in The Dream Child. Quotes *"Mommy, meet my friend." (To Alice, who finds him in Freddy's Dream Core) *"Hey, leave her. Let's go, I wanna learn stuff from you, she's no fun any more. Teach me?" *"School's out, Krueger!" (Then vomits his evil power back to Freddy, killing him) See also * ** Navigation Category:Male characters Category:The Dream Child characters Category:Children Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Survivors Category:Alive Category:Supernatural characters Category:Characters